A New Life a New Love
by CrimsonxFlame
Summary: Stella is a princess of Solaria but there are some difficulties and hardships in her life.Her father married another women with a daughter named Chimera, who is always jealous of her, Stella was pushed by her to Erackleon, where she meet Brandon a squire of prince Sky,and fell in love with him,There she started a new business, and meet new friends which forms the Winx Club.READ
1. Stella's Hectic Life

**Okay! i finally understand my mistakes! few!thanks to those guys who reviewed,and special thanks to KIMSTEL to who helped me very much. NOW this story is far better then it was before! also i am very stubborn so i don't quit very easily,and i am new to fan fiction and writing is actually not my hobby you see i am a comic writer! so i am bad with expression and stuff! and my grammar and spellings suck! even at school so i want you to ignore them and yes if there are so many mistakes then i will try my best to edit it! plus if you will review harshly i won't mind because writing is NOT my hobby i just wanted to improve my writings and increase my creativity and also wanted to check that what people think about my stories so i made and account on fan fiction, SO ENOUGH ABOUT ME,LETS GO ON WITH STELLA'S STORY!**

* * *

A sunny day in Solaria .  
Inside Princess Stella's room .  
Stella's POV

'I can't believe my father! How can he do this to me? His only daughter who was supposes to be the only heiress to the throne of Solaria, but now my chances are very less! I mean I am not jealous or anything but I can't let a ** like that take over my dearest Solaria and ruin it!' I thought as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I hugged my pillow tight as I cried into it. How could he marry a complete stranger like that? I never asked him for a mom or a sister! I never told him that I missed my mom! In fact, I never wanted one, anyway!  
General POV 

Stella locked herself up in her room and cried because her father was going to marry someone who was a complete stranger to her. She never wanted some stranger interfere in her life and stand between her father and her. All she wanted was her family to be joined again and her mother to be with them. She loved her mother dearly and she missed her as today was the remarriage of her father to a total stranger and she knew that her life won't be the same anymore ..  
After 5 days ...  
Stella now had a stepmother and a step sister who was a wicked little brat who had navy hair and cheery red lips which looked kind of swollen and ugly. She hated shopping and wanted to get rid of Stella somehow.  
"Daddy, I would like to have this room!" she exclaimed as she pointed towards Stella's room door.  
"But that room is already taken, my dear!" king radius tried to explain

"No daddy, I like that room .. Please I want it!" she pleaded and faked tears.  
"Alright! I will ask Stella dear!" king radius just couldn't say no to her dearest step sister. And at that point, he forgot the fact that Stella was his own blood!

Stella's POV

I was upset and my eyes were swollen. I didn't want anyone talk to me but then, my dad came in. he looked kind of nervous as he sat beside me. I thought he came to apologize about the wedding but no I really couldn't believe my ears!  
"Stella dear, can you share your room with Chimera?" he asked

"WHAT? WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? IS FORGETTING SOMETHING? THERE IS AT LEAST A 100 ROOMS IN THIS PALACE AND ONLY 10 12 IS USED AND I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH SOMEONE WHEN THERE ABOUT 88 ROOMS ARE VACANT? WHAT THE HELL? I thought my mind burning like hell!

I WON'T DAD! I JUST WON'T!" I screamed at him. I was just angry, angrier than ever. My fists were clenched and I wouldn't wanted to hear a single word form him!, despite the fact that he is my own father.  
"Then YOU find other room!" he yelled at me and walked away. I stayed behind because I loved him but he is making me sad for his STEP DAUGHTER!  
I sat there and watched as Chimera's things entered the room with leaky eyes and finally she also came in with a smirk on her face.  
"oh, aren't you happy to see me?" she asked I glared at her gritting my teeth.  
"Oh and would you just take this stupid stuff of yours away from me and put it somewhere I can't notice it?" she asked as she picked my clothes and laces and sewing box and all my designs and was about to throw it away but I ran and snatched it from her right on time.  
"Just WHO do you think YOU are, bitch?" I yelled at her.  
She smiled evilly at me and then smirked. What kind of expression is that anyway? Who cares, whatever she does, she looks like an old with to me!  
"Someone talented enough to win your father and this piece of junk called your room or should I say, my room! She sneered as she put her hands on her hips.

That was it! I couldn't control myself;I slapped her really hard!  
Her eyes widened with shock "what is your problem? And why did you slap me? She asked and I could tell that she was raged.  
"Because nobody told me I can't." I stated amused by her funny expression.  
''Oh yeah? Then nobody told me I can't do this!" she smirked and grabbed my scepter (the ring)! WTF? HOW DARE SHE? as he grab my arm  
I was about to react but she quickly opened a portal to an unknown place and pushed me into it.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!  
"Hahahahahahaha" I heard her laugh which became fainter second by second as I fell deeper into this rotating thing. After a few seconds, I fell into some dark place which was muddy and i was hit really hard on a rock i guess, Suddenly, my vision started blurring and fading as I fainted.

* * *

**SO now what do you think? its better than it was before! way better.. well that's what i think and yes this is the 3rd time i edited it! so if there will be next time i will delete it okay!**


	2. Brandon's story

**OKAY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Improved! a little basics Stella obviously went to Erackleon but where you will know in the story! and brandon's dad is dead well not in OC i made it up okay so don't get confused!**

* * *

Brandon's Pov

'Damn it! I am late!' I mumbled when I looked at my watch. It read 7:50. I have to visit my father's grave. It was his third death anniversary. I can't just miss it and I can't go with my mother because she already visited him in the morning. I had to go to work so it was impossible to visit with her. And now I had to visit him or I will regret it later. I am a squire at the imperial palace of Eraklyan and my job is to be with the prince whose name is sky. At the moment, he was away with his family so I am free. I went to the officer who was in charge of all the servants where everyone (servants) was pleading for a night off.  
"Umm Sir!" I called a bit nervous  
"Ahh! If it isn't Brandon shields!" he exclaimed as he looked up. There are more than 500 servants in the palace but I am the number one in making excuses so I guess that came from experience.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GO RIGHT AWAY! YOU'RE JOB IS TO WORK TILL 10!" he roared before listening to my request.  
"But I was going to say that-"  
"No buts, young man! You are not leaving before you are job is finished!"  
I sighed after hearing dozens of rants. I went and sat on the stairs on the back side of the palace. Outside, the clouds had taken over the sky and it was raining too. The palace surroundings were all wet and muddy! There was only one thing in my mind, MY DAD! I won't forgive myself if I don't go and visit him today! I am such a narcissist! I thought of only me. Its 8:30 now, the sky looks smoky and the moon cannot be seen. The rumbling of thunders could be heard. "Now, I won't be able to visit him!"  
"Visit whom?" a familiar voice asked. I looked around and saw my master, prince sky!  
"You came back already?" I asked quizzically

"Well, so what? Anyway why are you sitting at the back of the palace? And look at you, you are soaked to the bones!" he smirked.

"A little water won't do any harm! In fact, people tell me that i am dripping with good looks!" I joked standing up.  
"Hey, you planning to meet someone?" he asked me giving me a do-you-have-a-girlfriend look.  
"It's not what you think!" I explained "It's my dad! I don't care if it's raining or it's dark! I want to visit him!"

"Oh I see! You can go, then. I won't tell anyone!" sky smiled warmly

"What! But " I asked surprised

"My excuses are better than yours. Go on!" sky joked

"Thanks a million, sky!" I said as I ran as fast as I could to the graveyard. I don't care if I am late! I could make it there!  
Finally, I reached the graveyard and I was breathing furiously; I couldn't control my breath!  
Once I calmed down, I walked over to his grave and knelt down and said, "Father, I am sorry I am late but now that I am here"I came to meet you!  
POV ended

When he opened his eyes he saw some golden strands of hair on his father's was something covered all in mud, He walked over to the other side and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen lying unconscious. He leaned his hands closer to her nose to see if she was breathing.

'Who left this beautiful thing alone in here?' he thought. Then he noticed one more thing that she was badly hurt. And she had a scar on her forehead which was still bleeding.

'Must have fell down!' he thought. He tore a piece of his shirt and wound it around her head. He couldn't leave her in the dark so he carried her along.

* * *

**review! review! review! what i want is just review good,bad, worst review!** **my ****comment is that i love this chapter no matter how many mistakes it has! Stella and Brandon finally meet! if you will review nicely then i promise will make next chapter a little funny okay! **


	3. introductions!

**Stella: hey Destiny! you made my life miserable now you have to make it colorful!**

**Me: well i am thinking about it, anyway**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Winx club. Why can't I own it? Is that to much to ask?**

**Stella : Um that's because if you own the show it would be filled with errors like grammar mistakes and spelling not to forget punctuation!**

**Brandon: nod* nod***

**Me : stop you guys! still the story is in my hand (evil grin)**

**so on with the story!**

Stella opened her eyes. It was like she was in a whole new dimension! Well, more like in some kind of wrecked place, the walls have cracks and holes and had cobwebs and some paint was missing too. There was some old furniture too and then she noticed that she was on a bed and there was a bandage on her forehead. 'Someone must have seen me and so he or she carried me along with him/her.' She thought. She stood up and looked around a saw a wash basin. She walked over to it and washed her face. She looked at the cracked mirror and screamed! She looked horrible, not to mention all her cloths was dirty and her hair was filled with dried mud! She almost looked like the monster from a horror film or like a beggar.

'OH MY GOSH! I seriously need a bath! But I don't have any cloths to wear!' She wondered. She looked around and saw a cupboard which looked like it would fall off the wall any moment. She went towards it to open it and saw that it was filled with men clothing. She sighed but then she saw a sewing box which made her grin widely.

''I know just what to do!'' she exclaimed as she chose a shirt with red lines which was sleeveless, then she picked the needle and tightened it to her size and added a few cutting and turned that ordinary shirt into a beautiful, cool and stylish top, now she just had to deal with the pants. She chose the best pants she could find and turned that into a cool looking denim skirt.

''one problem solved! Now bathing is left'' she cheered and headed to the small bathroom in the corner of the room, she took a bath with so many irritations and complains of how small the bathroom was. Of course, she was a princess and her royal bathroom was way too different than this ordinary bathroom, she came out the bathroom after a half-hour bath and now, the smell of her wet hair was irresistible. She looked gorgeous as she was perfectly dressed in the cloths she edited, and was about to comb her blonde curls as the door opened ….

_**Stella pov**_

I heard someone coming in and it made me a bit nervous. It sent chills down my spine.

"So you are awake at last, huh? A boy asked. Oh my gosh, he is so hot. His strait brown hairs are the best I had ever seen and his voice… wow! Hey what am I thinking? I tried to control myself form crushing on him! I mean, I don't even know him! I am sure that I am blushing at the moment.

"Um..Yes I am!" I replied while sitting there a bit nervous! Again!

"But where am I?" I asked him

"Oh, I forgot! Hi I am Brandoooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan and that was my **favorite shirt**!" he yelled the last part as he looked at the top I created!

"Oops, sorry!" I told laughing nervously.

"Ah, don't be!" He signed

"Well my name is Stella! I am the…" I paused there. should I tell him that I am the princess or not? Maybe I shouldn't!

"I am lost" i uttered! He was about to say something when I heard someone coming in again.

"Brandon honey, can you...who is she?" a lady not very old, holding a cloth piece in her hands asked

"Mom!" he paused

"Brandon! Can i have a word with you!" her voice hardened!

"Mom! I can explain!" Brandon went after her leaving me behind in the room so i followed them because it gives me the creeps staying in that room.

"What is a pretty young girl doing in your room? The lady who I assume is Brandon's mother questioned him.

Mom! I found her in the grave yard! she has no place to go so please...

"Can she stay with us?" he asked in one breath

"Sorry dear we can't afford one more person in our house!" his mom said crossing her arms!

NO! There i came, stepping in their room they both looked at me in amazement like 4 hazel eyes starting at me!

* * *

**So how was it... review needed!**

**1) In the next chapter i will make Stella fruitful and she will work with Amy (brandon's mom) in a shop WINX FASHION-FUN! yep as the name states  
~ if you have any good ideas please share it with me~ **

**2) Give me some ideas for Stella and Brandon's cute romance *_***

** UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**_*LATER FOLKS_ ***

** ~_EXILED DESTINY_~**


	4. note!

**Okay guys! sorry! I got only 14 reviews! i was expecting at least 20 and this story sucks! and I know that. so I am not continuing plus, My exams are on my head! so it really difficult to continue such a stupid story with no plot at I am sorry if any one liked this story.**  
**STILL, if you want me to continue then review or PM me.**

**~*~Special Thanks to:**  
* **MY-Life-Rockzzzzz**: who helped me lot with this story,in editing and reviewing  
***Stranger: **who reviewed and make me feel really happy  
***VampiressBeauty20: **gave me tips and reviewed  
***Guest:** Thank you for liking my story! I am really glad..u did :)  
***NadeshikoLove1224 & Chibi Horsewoman:** who told me where my mistakes were.. and helped me with creative writing  
***Dark Fantasy2013:** reviewed my story even she hates Winx Club (she is my school friend) **Kikurukina Bal Des'cage**l: who helped me pointing out the mistake my editor did! (it was "thought" not "Said",Sorry Pal. MY-Life-Rockzzzz changed it a little

**Okay i have said what i wanted to...  
now if you have any question or sth you can ask me..frankly  
_~Exiled Destiny_**


	5. Job talks and a New Beginning

**Okay Guys! THANK-YOU SO MUCH! I am so happy this many people like my story,well its kinda your fault for not reviewing right,anyway i am really in the mood to continue this story! for you guys okay! and i made a plan to end this after 15 chapters or more so,plus i also wanted to state that this is not edited because i was so happy i couldn't resist updating this! I GOT 20 REVIEWS!so there will be minor mistakes and I wanted to thank Amber and the others for their reviews.(Hey Amber i wanted to talk to u at the end of this chappie okay :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club,disappointing isn't it? **

_**RECAP:**_

"Can she stay with us?" he asked in one breath

"Sorry dear we can't afford one more person in our house!" his mom said crossing her arms!

NO! There i came, stepping in their room they both looked at me in amazement like 4 hazel eyes starting at me!  
_**~End of Recap~**_

Please No you can't do that! I half screamed but then I realize that I was peeping into their personal conversation...

"**OPES! SORRY" **Stella apologized!

It's okay...a very serious tone answered  
I-I can help you in your business! Stella said pointing at Brandon's mom. instead of convincing her she totally burst off!  
what? now you are insulting my business! you know a I am a simple Taylor at Winx-fashion-fun! she complained.  
"Fashion-Fun" these two words revolve against Stella's mind like crazy and a huge grin twisted her lips  
Old lady, I really want to help you! Stella wined and keep on wining till Brandon's mom sign  
Okay! but call me Amy NOT "old lady"! she dramatically stated  
Yay! okay Amy, now when do I start, Stella cheerfully jumped  
wo,wo,woh, not so fast young maiden, first I would like you to meet the Chief of the shop, we are not really famous and we have plenty of tailors ... as Amy was busy talking to herself and Stella's was thinking one thing about Amy talks "**BORING!"** as she saw Brandon continuously staring at her from tip to toe She blushed hard and avoid Brandon's stares  
Seriously what's wrong with that guy!? She thought  
SO am I clear yet? Amy's voice hardened as she notice Stella was not paying attention to any single word she uttered  
Oh yea! before meeting your chief I want some inspiration! Stella throw her hand in the air and made a rainbow shape  
What kind of inspiration a tailor wants? Amy questioned raining an eyebrow  
Hey! I never mention I wanted to be a freaking Tailor? Stella annoyingly stated  
WHAT?  
"yes! I will Design Cloths"  
Man! My dignity is not that low to be a tailor, this sentence gave Amy flames of anger. her cheeks were burning as she could murder Stella right away she clenches her fists  
Brandon who was observing this grab Stella's arm and drag her out  
What is it? Stella asked rubbing her elbow  
Are you crazy, she is hot tempered and can't bare her insult! Brandon whispered  
Not my problem! Stella grumpily mumbled  
HEY! She snapped  
Brandon I want you to take me outside! I can get my inspiration there, noticing other people dresses!  
okay! Brandon signed  
As Stella ran to her room well Brandon's room but she tripped on her foot  
Hey watch it! Brandon screamed and grab her waist  
**(*Romantic music starts*)  
**Stella's amber orbs were in his Chocolate brown ones both lips a bit apart her hand were around his neck entangled with his silky hairs and his were wrapped around her bare waist. a face to face contraction. both cheeks began to grow redder  
After some while Stella begin to utter a word  
Ahh Brandon can you..? she uttered sheepishly  
Oh sorry! he exclaimed blushing all shades of red  
Man! that was so awakened! Stella thought a slight reddish color spread all over her face perfectly  
I've been such a fool! Brandon jerked as they both ran into opposite direction.

* * *

**So? How was it? getting any better? well ya ya ya i know my mistakes but..what ever all i want from you is REVIEW! and you better give me that or else...**

**Note to Amber: OH MY GOD! I love your idea! i am so gonna follow it yes i also planned it from the beginning that Sky and Brandon both will be crushing on ****Stella but no clue of Chimera part thanks for helping me!  
Hey People! give me tips and share your ideas to support this story! i want something romantic between Stella and Brandon! so... r&r and i want some ideas now! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU!  
**

_**~Exiled Destiny**_**  
**


End file.
